L and C
by anime-fan-willa
Summary: Caitlin visits L at night to drop off some important paperwork. He hasn't seen her in 3 years, since she was 13, and there's something definitely different about her... something that turns him on  A requested story done for Caitlin  Yaoi Lover Death Note


**L and C**

**Anime-fan-willa**

**For Caitlin (Yaoi Lover Death Note)**

"I'm sorry," C stated flatly over the video feed, "but at the time I am unsure as to whether or not this line is completely secure."

L chewed on his thumb. "Agreed. I'll be waiting for you here at 10 tonight, then."

"Understood."

. . .

It was exactly 10 on the young detective's watch when quite the long limo pulled up to the Japanese Task Force's headquarters.

L rubbed his toe up and down his shin. "Right this way." He mumbled, before heading back into the building.

He didn't bother to open the door for her. Instead, he simply walked to the elivator in silence, rode it up those 15 floors without saying a word, and then continued the rest of the way, still saying nothing.

He'd never been one to talk much, nor did he ever show much emotion; both major turn offs to most woman, but in her eyes, she knew she would've love him any other way.

Once inside the room, L sat down in a spinning black office chair and tucked his knees into his chest.

He watched as she proceeded to retrieve quite the large sum of papers from a small black briefcase that, quite honestly, didn't look big enough to hold it all.

He scrutinized her features with those signature black-rimmed eyes of his.

She hadn't changed much since the last time they'd met, he noted.

Her brown hair was a little bit longer and her breasts slightly larger, but that's pretty much it.

"You're looking as average as ever, Caitlin." L pointed out nonchalantly.

Her eye twitched. "That's not something you say to a woman, Lawliet." She retorted, "And I thought I told you not to call me by my given name!"

"Oh you did, did you? Hm, must've escaped my mind..."

"Yah, I'm sure it did." She hissed sarcastically, and slammed a large pile of papers down in front of him, causing L to jump.

"Goodness grape juice!" he exclaimed, and took his thumb out of his mouth long enough to caress the stack with his softened nail bed. "You certainly did your research!"

"But of course." She narrowed her eyes. "Who do you think I am?"

L thought about that for a moment, actually contemplating her remark with a serious approach, spending far more time than what was intended.

He looked her up and down, taking in every last detail of her.

Yes, she did look similar to how she did on their last meeting, 3 years previous, but there was definitely something very different about her, something subtle and yet crucial to her appearance.

"Cait—C," he corrected himself, "How old are you now?"

"16. Why?"

"Nothing," he mumbled, looking from her curvy waist to her large breasts. "You've just gotten older, that's all."

Yes, that was it. Age.

His apprentice had grown up, and was now a fine young woman.

"No shit." She spat. "That's kind of what happens when one ages, you know."

L didn't respond.

She sighed. "Well if that's all you need then I best be goin—"

"Caitlin..." he whispered, and grabbed onto her sleeve.

She spun around angrily. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME—"

But she was interrupted as the young detective pulled her onto his lap and caught her in a tight embrace.

Eventually their lips pulled away and L began furiously and forcibly unbuttoning her white shirt with one hand, while his other unzipped her tan pencil-skirt.

When he had unclipped the bra and stripped her of her panties, L looked her over.

"Even better naked..." he mumbled.

"THAT'S SUCH A CREEPY THING TO SAY!" She screamed, and whacked him upside the head.

"Ow... what was that for..."

It was then that he noticed she was blushing uncontrollably and shaking from embarrassment.

Now that was just too much.

L grabbed her shoulders and knocked her onto the floor, landing on top.

Then he vigorously yanked his pants down and in one swift motion, shoved him member deep into his apprentice.

"AH!" she screamed, and his nose twitched at a bitter smell.

Blood.

"Caitlin..." he chuckled, and leaned forward, causing the penetration to only go further in. "You're a virgin?"

Her cheeks turned even darker as she averted her eyes and nodded once.

He smirked that adorable, signature smile of his. "How cute." He said, "I'll make sure to take it easy."

"N-No..." she murmured, tears welling up in her eyes. "Go h-harder..."

"Well, aren't we greedy?" he remarked.

L slowly backed out and then slammed back into her with all his might.

"HAHHH!" She cried out, "M-More!"

Obediently, he obliged, and thrust in over and over again as hard as he could, each time faster and faster.

His movements picked up a rhythm, and she moaned in synchrony to his thrusts.

Eventually, Caitlin felt her climax approaching.

"I-I'm... close..." she stuttered between thrusts.

"Me too." L said as a bead of sweat fell onto his lover and mixed with her own.

"AH!"

The two reached their limit together, coming simultaneously.

The young detective collapsed on top of his partner, each panting.

"That was fun." He said, smiling, after finally catching his breath.

"You're such a pervert." She hissed.

"Oh, and why's that?"

"Because if you think about it logically, a worshiper of the law just broke it."

L felt like a "100 lb" anvil fell on his head as he realized what he'd done.

"You're 28 and I'm 16. It's illegal to sleep with me."

He scowled and stuck his thumb in his mouth. "Well then it's your own damn fault for being as seductive as chocolate!"


End file.
